1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a leveling device and in particular to a novel tool which can be attached to a machine to adjust the output spindle to a level position and which can also be connected to a workpiece so as to adjust the workpiece to a level position for machining and drilling and other procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The alignment of a workpiece with drilling, grinding and other tools is often times done by visually aligning the surface or bore of the workpiece to the tool. Such alignment is often inaccurate and results in excessive grinding and/or cutting.